laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Commissioner Barton
|appearances = Mystery Room |englishvoice = N/A |japanvoice = N/A |hometown = London |occupation = Commissioner of Scotland Yard |alias = |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = White |eyecolor = Black |father = Inspector Gilbert |mother = |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |others = * Hershel Layton }} Commissioner Barton is the highest ranked police officer of Scotland Yard and the one responsible for assigning Lucy Baker to Inspector Alfendi Layton. Plot :Main article: Barton Barton was a constable who worked under Inspector Chelmey and was involved with many cases related to Hershel Layton. Some time after a case involving the then prime minister, he began to work his way up the ranks, eventually becoming the commissioner of Scotland Yard. Barton was one of the people involved in the investigation of Jigsaw Puzzle Killings four years prior to Lucy Baker being assigned to the Mystery Room. As Alfendi Layton pursued Keelan Makepeace into Forbodium Castle, he joined Justin Lawson and Hilda Pertinax in the pursuit, wanting to see the end of the case himself. He used an axe to hack his way through an unopen door to the rooftop, only to find Alfendi and Keelan already downed. Due to this involvement, he is regarded as one of the suspects of the said case. The Beginning of the Game When Lucy Baker was chatting with Deputy Commissioner Chan about her being assigned to what he called a "back-office", Barton welcomed Lucy, advised her not to be discouraged by the Deputy Commissioner and informed her she had been assigned to the best Inspector of Scotland Yard. After Lucy ran off to introduce herself to her new superior, Barton told the Deputy Commissioner that he still had faith in Alfendi, despite his "faults". Some time after the newly forged duo's first case, Barton reported on Alfendi's condition and Lucy's assignment to be his assistant in a telephone conversation with an unknown person. Resumption of the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings Barton requested Alfendi and Lucy to investigate the murders of four member of a mafia family. While Alfendi prepared the reconstruction of the case, he asked Lucy to watch him closely and to never let her eyes off him for a moment. The unclear reason for the request baffled Lucy, but she followed it nevertheless. After the case was solved, the Commissioner had a private talk with Alfendi to praise him for his performance. Alfendi's "Potty" state fronted and Barton commented that Potty was not "Al". He praised him when the inspector showed the collection of the puzzles from the many previous cases, however, he seemed restless knowing that two pieces are still missing, meaning there are two cases left they have to look for. Return to Forbodium Castle When Justin followed Lucy and Hilda in pursuit of Alfendi to Forbodium Castle, Barton was left arranging Justin's planned back-up. All is Well Some time later, Barton enjoyed a banquet where Chan presented him with bountiful Chinese dishes. Barton provides another telephone report regarding Alfendi to someone he calls "Hershel". Barton states that Scotland Yard might need his assistance once again "just like the old times". Trivia * His age during the events of Mystery Room is not known. * He originally was designed not to have a mustache and had a pet bulldog with him. Category:Characters